Hechizo de Noche Buena
by jhiobutterfly
Summary: One-Shot


One Shot...

Antes que nada, gracias por leer mi historia

Los personajes le perteneces Nakamura-Sensei, de su manga Skip Beat

HECHIZO EN NOCHE BUENA

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, realmente no esperaba que empezaran a filmar apenas esté día, cuando acepte pensé que empezarían en enero, al menos era lo que habíamos acordado pero al parecer la otra chica la quien sería la protagonista del anuncio, se ha enfermado, han esperado a que se recupere porque la filmación va por mitad, pero eso solo lo ha retrasado más y tendrán que volver a filmar pero el director Shikai dijo que solo confiaba en ti para hacer todas las escenas en un solo día...

-Tranquila Reine-San, es un honor volver a trabajar con Shikai-San, sé lo exigentes que es y que me tenga en cuenta en un suceso así, en verdad lo aprecio, aunque siento pena por Lucy-San, modelar en esta época debe ser muy difícil en especial porque puedes agarrar un resfriado en cualquier momento... -La pelinaranja suspiró

-¿Tenías planes? Lo siento... -La mánager pelinegra sintió pesar de su representada porque desde que le dió la noticia suspiraba de cuando vez

Reine era una mujer muy hermosa, en sus trientas, se podría decir de ella que era la clásica mujer asiática, de cabello negro lacio y por supuesto largo, siempre lo peinaba de la misma manera una larga cola de caballo, de tez muy blanca, delgada y pequeña apenas si era más alta que su representada de diecisiete años, era muy buena en su trabajo además disciplinada y precisa, renunció a su último representado porque este se había hecho caprichoso y orgulloso, dejaba su trabajo a medias algo que la pelinegra no pudo soportar,estaba en juego su buen nombre, cuando Takarada le invitó a ser la mánager de Kyoko aceptó sin dudar, la actriz pelinaranja tenía la fama de ser muy responsable y dedicada con su trabajo, ella tenía que hacer a la pelinaranja una actriz de renombre internacional... Y aunque no lo había planeado, la idea de que Kyoko priorizara su trabajo a su vida personal le hacía sentirse orgullosa de que su representada fuese tan profesional a pesar de tener tanta fama...

-No pensemos en eso... Igual podré postponer todo -Sonrió de manera perfecta y deslumbrante, acto que con mucho esfuerzo aprendió de su sempai- ¿Tienes idea en que consiste el proyecto?

-Si, claro, el anuncio es sobre las bodas en invierno en especial las que se hacen en las festividades más importantes, Navidad, Año nuevo y San Valentín, el problema es que quedaron por mitad y el anuncio de Navidad debía ser presentado mañana a primera hora... Pero si no consiguen grabar el anuncio y sacar el estudio fotográfico para el final de la noche todo el trabajo se verá arruinado y se habrá perdido mucho dinero...

-¡Por eso precisamente es que no hago anuncios! -El director Shikai gritaba a lo lejos sorprendiendo a las chicas...

-¡Oh! ¡Olvidé mi celular en el auto! -La mánager no podía creer su descuido- Lo siento iré de vuelta por el, por favor mientras tanto dirigete a la sala de reunión

Reine se marchó de prisa para corregir su gran error, en el transcurso de tiempo que de lo dejó en el auto habían podido llamar para algún asunto importante o quizás un proyecto nuevo...

-Hoy es un día muy helado y solitario no deberías estar aquí... -Una voz llamó la atención de Kyoko, al principio no la reconoció pero cuando el frío recorrió su espalda y la piel se le erizó, supo a quién le pertenecía

-¡Quien no debería estar eres tú Beagle del demonio! ¡Los demonios del infierno no madrugan y apenas son las siete de la mañana! ¡Te derretiras con el sol!

-No es como si quisiera madrugar... Tuvimos que grabar toda la noche para que no nos vuelvan a molestar por un próximo disco

-No sé porque me cuentas, no es como si me interesara o algo así... -Kyoko trató de huir rápidamente, el encuentro con Reino siempre traía incidentes muy particulares... Pero antes de poder irse el cantante la tomó del brazo

-Este año no me diste chocolates para San Valentín...

-Eso es porque tuve la suerte de no encontrarme contigo este año... Además ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que estés recordando tonterías solo es una fiesta estúpida... -La pelinaranja se empezó a enojar con solo pensar en ese tipo de fiestas mientras caía en la cuenta, de que el anuncio que realizaría tendría que ver con el romance en ese mismo tipo de fiestas... ¡Qué ironía! Pensó

-¿Qué hay de malo en pensar en la persona que te gusta?

-¡Que te vuelve estúpido, inconsciente y sumiso! Eso tiene de malo... Aunque seas un demonio del infierno, espero que nunca te gusta alguien porque tú con el cerebro fundido serías peor...

¿En serio otra vez me va a ignorar? Siempre que me encuentro con ella, me declaro, le digo que me gusta y cambia el tema... Nadie es tan idiota, estoy seguro que siempre lo ha sabido y me ha hecho creer que ella no se da cuenta... Esta vez me arriesgaré... ¡Maldita sea! Vine hasta aquí solo para verla, sentí su presencia y quise verla pero siempre me hace lo mismo... ¡Ya sé! Esta vez me dirá la verdad... -Pensaba Reino mientras la pelinaranja aprovechaba el momento para intentar huir de nuevo

El peliblanco la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo nuevamente pero esta vez la arrinconó contra la pared, balbuceaba unas palabras apenas perceptibles, y luego la besó... Un sencillo y casto beso en sus labios

-¿Porque todos los idiotas V-KAI que conozco creen que tienen el derecho a besarme? -Se apartó Kyoko muy enojada

-Kyoko ¿Sabes que me gustas en serio?

-Eso no es verdad, yo sólo soy un juguete para ti, crees que soy el juguete del idiota de Shō y quieres quitárselo, por eso quieres que te odie… Y no que te ame -Kyoko abrió grande sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar sus propias palabras...

-¿Porque dices idiotas en plural? ¿Shō te ha besado antes?

-Sí, dos veces -Kyoko se tapó la boca para intentar parar de hablar- Pero fueron besos robados porque es un imbécil y nunca le besaría... ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Te puse un hechizo, no puedes mentirle a nadie ni a ti misma... Es un hechizo de la verdad

-¡Quitamelo! No puedo trabajar así... Trato de no mentir pero si digo todo lo que pienso seguramente estaré en problemas...

-Tienes dos opciones, regresame el beso y se quitara el hechizo al instante... O espera hasta media noche... Tú decides... Por cierto una última pregunta... ¿A quién más has besado?

Kyoko intentó desesperadamente no decirlo, pero su boca actuó sin permiso dejando al descubierto su "primer beso" -Corn, besé a Corn

-¿Corn? ¿La piedra maldita? ¿A ese "Corn"?

-Sí...

-¿Estás enamorada de Tsuruga Ren? ¿Cierto? -Reino sintió que no debió hacer esa pregunta, porque no quería saber la respuesta... El hecho de que ella pensará que él solo la mirara como un juguete le había dolido, pero su respuesta había sido razonable... Pero ver las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas contestó la pregunta... La pelinaranja estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no decir en voz alta lo que su corazón sentía y lo que su cerebro no le permitía...

Reino sintió tanto dolor de que el actor engañara a la actriz de esa manera que quiso decirle que Corn y Ren eran uno solo... Que la había manipulado para besarla y que seguramente lo haría para cualquier otra cosa después de todo era una persona con un pasado vil y sangriento, pero si le decía en ese mismo instante ella no le había creído y eso sería peor... Kyoko al sentir que Reino le seguiría haciendo preguntas muy personales corrió, no miró atrás esta vez no se detendría aunque le arrancara el brazo...

La pelinaranja llegó al lugar de reunión, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, así que las limpió rápidamente e intentó dar su mejor sonrisa... Pero su expresión no cambió... Su mánager llegó casi al mismo tiempo y notó el cambio en su representada...

-¿Estás bien?

-No -Kyoko no era de las chicas que exprsaban sus sentimientos... A nadie... Por eso siempre solía mentir sobre su estado... Pero esta vez no pudo- Sólo no preguntes

-Esta bien -Contestó confundida la mánager

Kyoko se sentía vulnerable, si el trabajo no fuese tan importante lo hubiese dejado sin pensarlo dos veces, seguramente no podría entrar en su personaje y sería un desastre, el director le reclamaría tanto que ni siquiera pensaría en ella para ninguna producción, pero como si al infierno le faltarán llamas de fuego incandescentes llegó a última persona que quería ver Kyoko ese día... Tsuruga Ren, sería mejor que se abriera la tierra y la escupiera en una isla desierta, el actor podría preguntarle cualquier cosa que tendría ella que responder con honestidad... Y había muchas cosas que le había ocultado, pero peor era enfrentarse a Yashiro, él se daría cuenta primero y haría lo posible para que ella se confesara ese mismo día... Sin importar la razón no permanecería cerca de los dos al menos de Yashiro, así que ordenó a su mánager que evitara cualquier contacto con ellos al menos en lo estrictamente necesario...

Cuando Ren vio a Kyoko, fue a saludarla pero esta lo evito, acción que hizo que el actor frunciera el seño, algo que por supuesto a Yashiro no pasó por desapercibido

-¿Porqué Kyoko huye de ti? -Preguntó muy curioso el mánager

-No lo sé, no creo que haya hecho algo que la molestara -Las palabras de Ren eran sinceras, aunque aún repasaba en su mente la última conversación con ella, buscando cualquier detalle que pudiese ser la causa del problema… Pero no encontró nada

Después de unos minutos todos se reunieron para escuchar las palabras del director, quien explicó brevemente el problema con el proyecto y el porqué todos debían dar su mejor esfuerzo y terminar ese mismo día, todos querían ir a casa con sus familias... Empezarían con el estudio fotográfico ya que si salían bien en la mañana se podrían enviar a imprimir los anuncios que serían repartidos en las calles, por supuesto los protagonistas de la pequeña campaña serían los actores Ren y Kyoko

Kyoko maldijo su suerte mientras entraba en el camerino que le había sido designado, cuando las maquilladoras y las chicas de vestuario entraron Kyoko evitó hacer tema de conversación, el problema no era que no pudiera mentir, el problema es que no podía mentirse a si misma, así que cualquier comentario mal intencionado podría hacerle decir cosas que nunca se había permitido pensar

Se encontró en el set y sus nervios se hicieron más visibles... Él y solo él podía ilusionarla con un par de palabras, por eso siempre había evitado que las dijera, su corazón era débil y ahora no le podía negar nada, y si terminaba declarándose y él le recordaba su lugar…

-Hola Mogami-San -El actor estaba resuelto a hacerle decir el porqué de su comportamiento

-Hola Tsuruga-San... -Kyoko se acomodó en el puesto que debía estar y antes de que Ren pudiera decir algo más el director de fotografía les explico cómo serian las fotos y lo que deseaba que saliera en el anuncio... Kyoko estaba petrificada, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, no podía esperar hasta la media noche para volver a la normalidad

Kyoko estaba preciosa con ese vestido blanco de novia occidental y guantes del mismo color que cubrían un poco más allá del codo, tenía el cabello peinado de una manera sencilla, recogido en una cola hacía un lado que terminaba en hermosas ondulaciones naranjas, una pequeña trenza rodeaba la cola y unas flores de cerezo adornaban la parte superior de la trenza, unos muy sencillos aretes que hacían juego con el resto de las prendas, aunque el vestido había sido diseñado para la otra actriz a Kyoko le quedaba perfecto... Aunque su rostro no pareciera muy feliz como debe verse una novia... Más bien parecía una novia que parecía arrepentirse de la boda y que huiría en cualquier momento...

El traje de Ren era más sencillo aún que el del un novio, era un traje café, el pantalón y el saco tenían un toque envejecido, mientras que el chaleco era de un color color más oscuro... La corbata haciendo juego con el resto de las ropas era una combinación de café con líneas marrones que daban un toque elegante para una boda realizada en el día en una iglesia de origen occidental...

Ren había empezado a preocuparse, Kyoko no entraba en el personaje y había recibido varios regaños por parte del fotógrafo, sus ojos ocultaban dos cristales de agua que se romperían en cualquier momento... Ella no podía concentrarse así que decidió hacer algo que ella odiaba y él lo sabía... Decidió hacerla actuar

La tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, quería descubrir lo que ocultaba su alma, pero solo podía quedarse hipnotizado por esos ojos color miel, ella estaba ahí pasmada esperando con el ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos... Sonó el click de la cámara, habían tomado la primera foto, la idea había funcionado y Kyoko agradeció que Ren tomara la iniciativa y la sacará del apuro en el que se había metido.. Se sonrojó, el siempre la sacaba de los apuros... Empezó a recordar todas las veces que había llegado tarde a su apartamento a pedir ayuda y él se la había dado... Él siempre fue especial con ella, lo sabía pero temía con todo su corazón que él solo la viera como una Kohai en problemas y no como una mujer, después de todo siempre que intentaba decirle que estaba hermosa ella cambiaba de tema para no escucharlo de sus labios perfectos... Caería si lo dijera en ese momento...

La duda golpeó fuertemente el corazón de Kyoko provocando que las lágrimas amenazan por salir, algo que Ren notó de inmediato y por instinto para que nadie más lo viera, la acercó aún más y la besó, poniendole fin al ritual de la boda... Kyoko sintió como las mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago, a pesar de sentirse aún más confundida sonrió, su cuerpo no podía mentir, estaba feliz el hombre que amaba la había besado aunque lo hubiese hecho por razones labores, aún así lo había besado...

-No pienses en la regla del corazón del actor... Para mí es real -Confesó Ren al oído de la pelinaranja quien se sonrojó al apenas escuchar esas palabras, el actor no podía creer lo que había dicho, la actriz parecía estarla pasando mal y él solo dijo lo que sentía, empezó a rogar que Kyoko no se enojara con él por su atrevimiento... Después de unos segundos la miró para asegurarse de su reacción, pero ella solo se sonrojó e intentaba ocultar su sonrisa, la cual era plena de felicidad... Ninguno de los dos dijo algo solo continuaron hasta terminar el estudio...

A la hora del almuerzo cada uno se fue por su lado, ninguno quería arruinar el momento quizás él diría que era parte de su actuación y ella quizás diría que no tenía que llegar a tanto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La tarde continuó ellos filmaron hasta llegada la noche, de repente empezó a nevar fuertemente y todos empezaban a sentir el frío y el cansancio, habían podido filmar un poco más de lo que se había sugerido, pero era la última escena... Kyoko se veía agotada y como no se habían dicho palabra alguna con Ren la magia del beso parecía extinta después de todo al parecer si había sido un error...

-En está escena como en la de la mañana quiero que firmen el contrato de su matrimonio con un beso, aunque el de la mañana fue corto y sencillo para la fotografía para este por favor quiero un poco más de emoción... -Las palabras del director hicieron que Kyoko se mordiera el labio sin darse cuenta... Ren quiso besarla de inmediato... Pero tenía que esperar al menos a que empezará la escena

Ren se acercó nuevamente y con sus dedos tomó su mentón y nuevamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella... Se alejaron para verse a los ojos

-¡I Love You! -Las palabras salieron de la boca de Kyoko sin permiso, lo susurró pero Ren pudo oírlas, y la cámara captó el movimiento de los labios a la perfección... Ren sonrió, sus ojos brillaban y no pudo evitarlo una fuerza lo impulsó a abrazar a la pelinaranja y a besarla de nuevo de una manera aún más apasionada

-Yo también te amo, no te imaginas desde hace cuanto quería decirte esto pero tenia miedo de que no me pudieras amar o sentir algo por mi -Las palabras salían sin control, pero en vez de enojarse Ren se sintió agradecido, quizás nunca podría haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella... Aunque solo Kyoko lo escuchó

Kyoko derramó un par de lágrimas por la felicidad no podía creerlo... El director bajó la claqueta dando por finalizada la toma y la filmación del día... Todos aplaudieron incluso alguien gritó

-Excelente actuación, en definitiva son los mejores -Los actores rieron ante el comentario, ellos sabían que era real...

Cada uno se retiró a su propio camerino para cambiarse de ropa, pero lo hicieron muy rápido necesitaban verse de nuevo y como si se hubieran puesto una cita, se encontraron en el salón donde habían filmado ya que ahora se encontraba desierto... Ren la vio y se acercó rápidamente necesitaba explicarle...

-Kyoko -Solto sin pensar que quizás la actriz se molestara por el abuso de confianza- No fue actuación...

-Lo sé -ella sonrió y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo haló hasta que sus que sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro, Kyoko le dió un beso que se convirtió en pasión y necesidad, se soltaron cuando necesitaron oxigeno para respirar- Desde hace mucho quería hacer esto -Se mordió el labio

El reloj sonó, marcaban las doce... Era venticinco de Diciembre...

-Y yo te quería dar esto hace mucho... -Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo- Kyoko ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, claro que sí -Ren abrió la caja y sacó un anillo con un diamante azul que con la luz cambiaba y se veía aún más claro y lo puso en el dedo de la pelinaranja-

-¡Kuon! -Dijo emocionada la actriz- Es que no le puedo poner Corn también -Explicó mientras el actor palidecía

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-No estaba segura, pero con el beso de esta mañana lo confirmé... Después de todo no soy tan tonta -Rió la actriz- ¡Ups! Creo que aún no pasa el efecto del hechizo

-¿Hechizo? ¿Cuál hechizo? -Kyoko le guiñó un ojo y luego puso sus dedos en sus labios

-¡Shhh! No es importante...

-Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor...

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido... -Sonrio Kyoko mientras tomaba de la mano al actor y lo llevaba consigo olvidando todo lo demás...

Reino había olvidado decirle a Kyoko que si ella besaba a alguien más el hechizo sería compartido por igual... Por cierto Kyoko sabía que Ren era Corn porque él se lo confesó al pollo Bou, y ella supo que Kuon y Corn era el mismo porque su madre Julie le había mostrado una fotografía de su preciado hijo... Kyoko se imaginó que el tendría sus razones para ocultar que él era Kuon así que no le prestó mucha importancia en saber porque lo había ocultado... Pero le mintió como travesura, esperemos que algún día le cuente que ella es Bou...

Ciertos mánagers fueron testigos de toda la escena, y cierto Yukihito se emocionó tanto que besó a su esposa... Si, Reine es su esposa, solo que sus representados no lo saben y eso es otra historia


End file.
